


Your Acting Like A Child

by WISEDUCKY



Series: To Be Young And In Love [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hamgelica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WISEDUCKY/pseuds/WISEDUCKY
Summary: And with that angelica stomped off leaving her father furious, her mother disappointed, and her siblings grateful that she acted out making them look better. What could Angelica honestly say? This is what you did when you were 22.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler
Series: To Be Young And In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Your Acting Like A Child

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know that I literally just published the first part of this series but here me out. I've written a little more of this story and I've been publishing it on other platforms and I really don't see the point in drawing out this half of the story when I've already written it and it's already floating somewhere on the internet so yeah. I don't really have much more to say so read till the end for more authors' notes and enjoy the story. ( I also apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes. When your working with me a few of them are inevitable)

When Angelica woke up the next morning or more accurately afternoon she was greeted by a giant ball of fire known as the sun. Angelica groaned and rolled around in an effort to avoid the glare but it seemed that no matter which way she turned the sun was set in following and bothering her. After a couple of minutes of adjusting her sleeping position Angelica decided that it would just be easiest to close the blinds but as soon she sat up in an effort to complete the mundane task she was met with an instant wave of nausea. Angelica slapped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop the vile that was coming up her throat. Angelica threw her head over the side of the bed and was pleasantly surprised to see that there was already a bucket for her to throw up in but before she could appreciate the gesture she felt the dry alcohol from the night before coming up. After a few minutes of emptying her stomach, she wiped her face with the towel that had also been left by the considerate stranger.

"Are you done yet?"

Angelica looked up to see Maria leaning on her doorway with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Oh ha ha ha very funny."

Maria rolled her eyes and walked over to Angelica's bed.

"You should be thanking me."

Angelica's eyebrow shot up in a perfect arch.

"Give me one reason why."

"Because I dragged your drunk ass out of the club and drove you home."

Angelica smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Angelica nodded and looked behind Maria and around the room. Maria followed her gaze and frowned.

"He's not here."

"Good."

Maria sighed in frustration

"Angelica that's not fair."

"What'd you mean it's not fair!"

"You know exactly what I mean. Whenever you were in a relationship I didn't do anything but support you. Why can't you do the same for me?"

Angelica looked down at her hands in understanding and shame. Everything she was saying was true. Maria didn't do anything but support her past, toxic relationships. Why couldn't she do the same? Maria noticed the silence and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Angelica. Even though you and I didn't work out doesn't mean I can't find love again. Maria took a pause and grinned ``You're not that amazing."

Angelica scoffed in mock offense and pushed her friend/ex off the bed.

"Oh fuck you!"

Maria laughed before making her way to the kitchen

"You're something Schuyler."

Angelica shrugged and stuck out her tongue. Before Angelica could make any more jokes at her friend's expense she noticed that her phone was on her nightstand beside her bed. Maria came back into the bedroom with her bag and a Starbucks cup.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about that. Someone's been texting you all morning nonstop."

Angelica picked her phone up out of pure curiosity and almost cried when she saw who was responsible for the constant notifications.

"Shit."

Maria looked up at Angelica in surprise,

"What?"

"I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Saturday Brunch."

"Maria mischievously smiled at her friend,

"You're screwed."

"I know."

Every Saturday Angelica's parents hosted a mandatory Brunch for her and her other siblings. In exchange for paying for their condos, schooling, and other expenses they all had to report back to their parents on how they were doing in school, jobs, and overall life to see if they were responsibly using their parent's funds. And because Angelica was a rebellious child and had almost perfect siblings she didn't enjoy these family gatherings very much. Angelica practically jumped out of bed, while ignoring the spinning room feeling. Angelica grabbed Maria by the hand and started to drag her out of her unhelpfully laughed.

"I'll speak at your funeral."

"I hate you Maria."

"I know."

Once Maria was out of the house Angelica quickly tried to make herself look presentable. She wiped off her makeup the night before because her mother always claimed she was such a pretty girl and right now Angelica's only goal was to impress her parents. She traded out her dress from last night for a black knee-length skirt and a blush-colored cardigan. Once she was dressed she brushed out her hair and pulled it into a low ponytail and brushed her teeth in an attempt to get rid of the lingering alcohol smell. When she was done getting ready she called an uber because he knew her parents didn't approve of her constant public transportation use and as previously mentioned she was trying to please her parents. In the middle of Angelica's small panic attack, her phone chimed, meaning that her ride was here. Angelica rushed out of her apartment and impatiently stood at the elevator but after realizing it was only wasting time she ran down the stairs in her very expensive heeled boots. Angelica almost died running down the stairs but it was worth it because she made it to the car and she might be able to still have a good impression on her family.

After what seemed like hours Angelica finally arrived at the Schuyler mansion, also known as her childhood home. She could practically see herself climbing the property trees as a child and sneaking out of the windows as a rebellious teenager. After Angelica paid the driver she opened the back gate and made her way to the family sunroom where Saturday Brunch was always held. Angelica could already see her two younger sisters Elizabeth and Margarita and her one older brother Philip. Angelica's family noticed her approaching their usual spot and waved.

"Hi Daddy."

Angelica walked over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Her course of actions was to win over her father,her mother and then her siblings. She chose this order because her parents were always the hardest to win over. After embracing her father Angelica made her way over to her mother. She wrapped her arms around the back of her and gave her the same kiss she gave her father.

"Hi Ma."

"Hello dear."

Once Angelica had greeted her parents she afforded her siblings a smile and small wave considering they were all after the same approval and saying something could just ruin their chances. Angelica took her usual seat to the left of her brother Philip and Across her sister Margarita. The Schuyler family continued to eat in silence when Philip cleared his throat.

"Who wants to go first?"

All Schuyler children looked down at their plates in an effort to avoid their father's gaze but they all knew that "confession time" was inevitable.

"Elizabeth. You can start."

Eliza cleared her throat and took a breath in. It was crazy how much anxiety a simple question could cause you.

"I just had an exam and I'm 99% sure I passed."

Philip Schuyler frowned in disapproval.

"99% sure. Why not 100%. Majoring in literature isn't that difficult Eliza."

Catherine Schuyler, being the mediator, intervened.

"As long as you tried your best we're proud of you."

Now that Catherine had the floor she decided to take advantage of the newfound power.

"Philip. You can go next."

The oldest Schuyler child rubbed his neck and silently prayed that this would go better than last week. Angelica was pretty sure her 26 year old brother was still recovering from the hurtful comments their father had thrown at him.

"Life's going well. I'm doing good at work… and stuff."

Angelica's father groaned.

"You still have that job?"

Angelica's brother worked as a software engineer for an up-and-coming computer company and much to her father's dismay he chose that over the position he was offered at her father's multiple law offices. Before her husband could say anything else Catherine approved of her son's new career choice and defended it any chance she got "Yes he still has that job and I'm proud of him for trying something new. If he wanted to be a lawyer he would've majored in law but he didn't and we can't do anything but support that."

Philip muttered to himself in disapproval but knew better than to argue with his headstrong wife.

Once they had moved on from Philip they made their way to Margarita. Margret was difficult. She was very spoiled but she was doing every single thing possible to make their parents proud so no one really minded as much as you might think but you could never be too day she could be a sweet straight-A student at NYU and the next she could be a stuck up daddy's girls living off of her parents. It really was a gamble every time.

"So, Margret how are you doing."

"I'm doing fine. I finished all of my classes early so I just went out with a couple of friends."

Catherine and Philip nodded.

"And what did you do with your free time?"

"We caught a movie and went to the park."

It seemed that today Margarita was going to be the Angle child. Just Angelica's luck.

"That's nice to hear. I'm glad you're balancing school and your social life. I know some people who can only do one and it's usually not school."

Everyone at the table knew who that comment was aimed towards but the Schuylers did what Schuylers did best. Pretended like it didn't happen.

"Angelica tell us about your week."

Shit.

Angelia thought that if she wished enough her parents would skip her and then she could leave brunch without any embarrassment or consequence. Unfortunately her wish did not come true.

"Well, I also went out with some friends… Doing good Christan-friendly things."

"Like what."

And in that moment Margarita thought it would be a good time to weigh in her two cents.

"Getting wasted*cough *cough."

"Shut up Peggy!"

"What. I didn't do anything. I just had something in my throat"

"You have no idea how badly I want to wrap my hands around your throat and strangle you."

"GIRLS!"

Catherine stood up and slammed her fists on the table.

"Mind your manners." but before she could get too far into her lecture Angelica's father cut in.

"Catherine, she's right."

Everyone at the Schuyler table turned to look at Philip with wide eyes.

"She's what?"

"She's right."

"Angelica it's been a year since you've graduated. You should have a job by now."

"I know daddy but it takes time to get employed."

"Maybe for some but with a resume that says graduated from Columbia University in three years it shouldn't be that hard. Especially with your last name doing all the work for you."

Angelica's jaw fell open. All her life her father had told her to never use her family name or wealth to get farther in life but here he was telling her to use it to her advantage.

"So you want me to cheat."

Philip rubbed the space in between his eyes.

"I'm not saying cheat. I'm saying do something with your life."

"I am doing something with my life!"

"No you're not Angelica. You're wasting it!"

Angelica slunk back into her chair avoiding eye contact with anyone at the table like a child.

Philip heavily sighed before speaking.

"Angelica I only want what's best for you. I'm doing this to help you."

Angelica looked at her father with a confused expression.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm cutting you off."

"What! Daddy you can't do that."

"I'm your father, I can do whatever the hell I want."

Very true. Not only was her father in charge of her trust fund but he was arguably one of the most influential men in New York. How could Angelica compete with that?

"Where am I going to leave and eat?"

"Your mother and I will continue to pay for your condo and your basic necessities but If you want to go on a shopping spree I suggest you better start getting creative."

Angelica slouched and put her head into her hands.

"And there's one more thing."

Oh great, there was more.

"You're going to get a job… working for me."

"What. You know I hate the office and besides you and I don't work well together."

"Well then it's a good thing you won't be working WITH me. I said you're working FOR me. You're going to be an intern, so you're not getting paid. You will be a receptionist for one of my best lawyers."

"Who is it."

Almost everyone who worked at her fathers law offices were kids of close family that Angelica practically grew up with. They either lived in the same area or went to the same private school. Or their parents were old friends. Her father cleared his throat.

"His name is Alexander Hamilton."

Catherine perked up in surprise.

"Martha's boy? I thought he was still studying abroad in France."

"He got back a few months ago and George thought it would be a good idea for him to work at the office and might I say employing him was once of the best decisions I ever made. Incredible bright young man. He's about Angelica's age."

Angelica had met Alexander once when she was 12 and he was 13. He had just come back from the islands and he was George and Martha's adoptive son. George had brought him back after campaigning for more affordable healthcare and he says he just fell in love with the boy. Angelica's parents had told her to be nice to him and while 16 year old Philip watched T.V , 10 year old Eliza read a book and 9-year-old Peggy played, Alexander and Angelica debated over who was smarter and that resulted in the two wrestling on the floor. Angelica never really saw him after that except for a few dinner parties but the two never really interacted after the first incident.

She knew what they were doing. Guilt-tripping her by giving her examples of a young man who was her age and doing something with his life. Angelica hated them a little bit more for that. Catherine nodded at the new information.

"Well Angelica I'm sure you'll enjoy working together. You got along so well when you were younger."

"We tried to murder each other ma."

"People grow up and change Angelica. I'm sure you both have."

Philip Schuyler rolled his eyes and interrupted his wife.

"And I don't really care if you get along or not because you don't have a choice."

"Wow Dad thank you so much for that helpful comment."

"Don't be sarcastic Angelica, It doesn't do anything for you."

"So everyone else can be a smartass but I can't!"

"Watch your language!"

"Why. We're all adults here, aren't we?"

"You're still acting like a child!"

"Oh boo hoo."

Angelica pushed out her chair and grabbed her bag. Catherine being the sweet mother she was, tried to prevent Angelica from leaving.

"I just made this Angel cake. Why don't stay and try some."

"No thanks ma I'm good."

"Please Angelica. I know you'll like it."

"Let her go, Catherine. She needs to learn to grow up."

"I am grown up."

"Sure you are."

Angelica bit down her teeth to prevent herself from getting into further trouble.

"I'll see you at 8 am on Monday. You aren't the most punctual person."

Angelica looked at her father and frowned. "I'll get there when I get there."

"Must you always argue?"

"What can I say. I'm a child."

And with that angelica stomped off leaving her father furious, her mother disappointed, and her siblings grateful that she acted out making them look better. What could Angelica honestly say? This is what you did when you were 22.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and as always feel free to leave comments and kudos if you're in the mood and if not that's totally fine too. I hope you enjoyed this series so far and I'll see you next time. Bye!


End file.
